Moving On
by TinyPandaBear
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, Harry has had enough of being bombarded by fans and reporters every day he leaves the comfort of his home which leads him, his adoptive father (Sirius), and his adopted son (Teddy) to move to another continent, Japan. Forced to go to Ouran Academy, he meets the Host Club which entirely changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

 **Summary:** After the Second Wizarding War, Harry has had enough of being bombarded by fans and reporters every day he leaves the comfort of his home which leads him, his adoptive father (Sirius), and his adopted son (Teddy) to move to another continent, Japan. Forced to go to Ouran Academy, he meets the Host Club which entirely changes his life.  
 **Rating:** Rated T for now but may change to Rated M in the near future. **  
Warnings:** Slash, Triad Relationship(s), Fred Weasley is Alive, Sirius Black is Alive, Hedwig is Alive, Dobby is Alive, Severus Snape is Alive.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the _Harry Potter_ series or the anime, _Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Point of View: Third Person**

The Second Wizarding War ended over a few months ago with the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, in the hands of Hadrian (Harry) James Potter, now Hadrian (Harry) James Potter-Black since Sirius adopted him. As a result of this, he has been having nightmares every single night about the terrible events of the war and has been haunted by every person that had died fighting against the Dark Lord, believing that it was his entire fault. That was what was currently happening to the hero of the Wizarding World.

Harry was whimpering and moving relentlessly on his bed at Grimmauld Place, unable to shake off his horrendous nightmares from his thoughts. After a few seconds, he suddenly sat up on his bed with sweat dripping down from his temples and wide emerald eyes. His heart beating too many beats per second as he tried to calm himself, telling himself that it was only a dream and that the war was over. A faint cry was brought to Harry's attention and his head snapped towards the crib that was a few feet away from his bed. He grabbed his glasses and placed them on before approaching the crib.

As he saw the small child crying, he immediately picked the boy up and slowly rocked him in his arms. Theodore (Teddy) Remus Lupin ceased his crying and stared up at his adoptive father with a gummy smile. He reached with his small hands trying to touch his father's face. Harry smiled, his nightmares already forgotten, he brought the child up to his face so his wish could be granted.

"Good morning, little Teddy bear. Did you sleep well?" Harry asked softly to his child when he saw that it was almost six in the morning. Teddy gave out a gurgle as an answer as he continued to touch his father's face, his hands lingering on Harry's cheeks.

"I bet you're hungry aren't you?" He asked Teddy as he gently bounced the boy in his arms and walked out of the room on his way to the kitchen. He placed the gurgling baby in the bassinet in the kitchen as he made Teddy's formula and gave the bottle to the baby Metamorphous. He stayed there, holding the bottle until little Teddy finished it. As he was about to burp his little bear, Sirius sleepily walked in the room while rubbing his tired eyes.

"Good morning, Padfoot. I haven't made breakfast for us yet." Harry stated to his drowsy adoptive father. Sirius mumbled under his breath and took Teddy from his godchild so that Harry could cook both of them breakfast.

"I don't see why we can't use house elves instead…" The Marauder grumbled unhappily and placed Teddy back down on his bassinet as soon as he finished burping him.

Harry rolled his eyes at his father's comment but didn't halt his movements in making their breakfast. Knowing Sirius adores his sweets, Harry simply made chocolate chips pancakes for the both of them and also made tea for himself and black coffee for the prankster. While he was cooking, he couldn't help but think back to his former friend, Hermione Granger, and he last talked to one another.

 **...**

 _ **A Few Months Ago**_

 _ **Point of View: Harry Potter's**_

 _I was currently in the Room of Requirement, possibly for the last time, with my best friends, Ron and 'Mione. Over the years I've been in Hogwarts, while avoiding all the life threatening trouble I get in, I realized something. I'm not attracted to ladies, no matter how much they throw themselves at me. I've been having my doubts about my sexuality ever since I met Cedric… During the Triwizard Tournament, I thought that his kindness was the only thing that attracted me to him but I was wrong. Before the Second Task started… I couldn't help but stare at Cedric or even at Viktor! After all these years, the war is finally over and it's time for me to stop hiding in the closet because I'm tired of it._

 _ **Point of View: Third Person**_

" _So what did you want to tell us, mate?" Ron asked, seated on a couch next to his girlfriend, whom also nodded her head, wanting to know the information Harry needed to tell them. The savior bit his bottom lip, wanting to change his mind about his decision but he knows he's too late and that there's no going back now. Standing in front of his friends, he took a deep breath._

" _I'm gay."_

 _Those two words seemed to have an effect on the two people sitting down on the couch. The couple's eyes both widened in surprise at what they had heard. Harry warily stared at his two friends, waiting for their reactions and was seemingly quite afraid of it. Hermione finally broke the silence after what seemed like forever._

" _Gay?! That's preposterous!" Hermione yelled out in disgust as she sprang up from where she sat and stared at Harry with distaste. Harry's heart practically broke when he heard the words that came out of her mouth as his eyes also started to water. He glanced towards Ron who was standing up from the couch, wondering if he had the same reaction as their muggle-born friend._

"' _Mione, the Wizarding World isn't as prejudice about same-sex couples as the Muggle World is, you know." Ron informed his girlfriend, still quite shocked at her reaction. He would have thought that Hermione would be accepting of this. Though, the black haired boy in the room seemed to let out a quiet sigh of relief that one of his friends is still by his side._

" _Ronald Bilius Weasley! How can you even accept this?! Two men, or women for that matter, together are completely not right! It's revolting!" The only girl in the room screeched out._

" _I won't stand for this and I can't even stand being in the same room as you!" She directed her sneer, which was nowhere near as intimidating as Snape's or Draco's, towards Harry and quickly left the room. Ronald hurriedly went towards Harry, who's knees buckled under him as he fell limp on the floor. The redhead aided his friend towards the couch and sat by him with his arm around Harry, trying to comfort his friend._

" _Don't worry too much about 'Mione, mate. She'll come around." Ron said knowingly as he hugged his brother in all but blood._

" _Will she really?" Harry quietly asked as he burrowed himself further in Ron's embrace._

" _She will. I'll make sure of it. She was just raised in a different mindset as wizards and witches are, ya know? You shouldn't be afraid of telling anyone your sexuality here, mate, the Wizarding World is accepting of it. That's the least of their worries besides wizards and witches that come into their Creature Inheritance will become half creature and we still accept them and their lover or lovers." Ron told his brother as he softly patted his back._

"… _That's probably one of the smartest things that you have ever said…" Harry said as he let out a small unmanly giggle. His giggles turned into laughter as Ron's hands found his sides and started tickling him to no ends._

 _Harry was quite content at how everything turned out but he would even been more ecstatic if Hermione also accepted him for who he was. He hoped that she would think over this conversation and rethink her decision. After a few minutes of tickling, Ron finally stopped. He gave Harry a long hug and kissed his forehead before standing up._

" _I'll go find 'Mione and make sure she sees sense. I'll see ya around, mate." Ron told him as he waved as he was leaving the Room of Requirement._

 **...**

 **Present Day**

 **Point of View: Harry Potter's**

"-RRY! HARRY!"

I was brought back from my daydreaming, or rather flashback, as soon as I heard someone yelling my name. I glanced towards where the source of sound came from and saw Sirius looking at me with a weird expression as he nodded towards my hand. I gave my attention to where he was nodding at and my eyes widened. I cursed under my breath as I saw one of the pancakes was burned to crisp.

"Don't worry about it, Progslet. You already made more than enough, let's eat!" Padfoot exclaimed as he took his and my plate of pancakes and placed them on the table with forks. I nodded my head in agreement while I gave him his cup of coffee and placed my tea on the table before sitting down.

I watched with amusement when Sirius practically scoffed down the stack of pancakes and shook my head at his antics. I began eating my own stack but with a more leisure pace than my dad, once in a while glancing at my little Teddy bear, making sure he was alright.

"What was my little Prongslet thinking about that made you burn a pancake?" Sirius asked me curiously after he finished his stack of pancakes in record time. It's not even a surprise to me anymore that he could finish his food so quickly. I chewed and swallowed the piece of pancake in my mouth before answering.

"Hermione… You know she didn't take me being gay too well but," I sighed as I shook my head. "I thought she would accept me by now. Ron kept reassuring me that she will but it's been months!"

I stood up and gathered the empty plates on the table and started washing them on the sink. Seeing that Hermione won't even bother to talk to me anymore, I'm losing faith that she'll ever accept me. Ron probably still wants to stay with Hermione as a couple that's why he keeps telling me that she'll change… But will she? Those words she told me that day cut sharply through my heart like the Sword of Gryffindor and it hurt me deeply. I could feel my heart breaking as she walked away from me and possibly from my life. After the years we spent together at Hogwarts, aiding each other through our problems, it seemed like that wasn't enough to hold our friendship together when I told her my sexuality.

I heard Sirius let out a sigh but I didn't bother looking back from the dirty dishes. I heard him moving from where he sat but I kept my attention to the now clean dishes. I washed my hands and dried them before turning around only to come face to face with Sirius's chest, almost his neck. Oh, how I hate being short. Being only 5 feet is very short compared to mostly everyone's height especially Sirius's 5 feet and 7 inches form. I was suddenly engulfed into a warm hug by him and I reluctantly embraced him back, confused.

"I'm not going to tell you that she's going to accept you, Prongslet, because I don't know and I'm not going to lie to you…" He whispered in my ear before taking a step back and giving me a wide grin. "But I'm pretty sure this will make you happy though! I decided that it's time for us to move on from here! No more reporters and no more hiding from your crazy fans!"

I stared at him in shock while gaping before I found my voice. "What do you mean by that, Siri?" I asked him, wanting confirmation.

"What I mean is that I purchased the three of us tickets so we can ride on one of those Muggle airplanes to Japan, where I found us a new place to make a new start in a Muggle neighborhood!" Padfoot exclaimed, his grin never wavering.

My eyes widened at this. A new start? No more wizards or witches praising me for being the Boy-Who-Lived or for being their savior? A smile appeared on my face as I stared up at Padfoot and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you!" I told him with tears streaming down my cheeks because the happiness is overflowing within me. Siri patted my back as he hugged me back; simply saying that it was no problem. I wiped my tears with my shirt before continuing.

"But why do we have to take an airplane? Can't we use floo or a portkey?" I asked him and he immediately looked sheepish.

"… Umm, I-I have never been in an airplane and I wanted to try it." He mumbled out as he stared at the ground. I let out a laugh as I shook my head, typical Sirius.

"Alright, I'm guessing you already made us passports?" I inquired to Siri and he enthusiastically nodded his head. I turned my attention back to the awake baby in the room and carried him in my arms.

 **Point of View: Third Person**

"Did you hear that, Teddy bear? We're going to Japan and we are going to have a new life there." Harry told the baby with a smile. Teddy giggled as his father bump his nose with his nose gently. "Hmm… I'm sure Siri found us a translation spell so we can speak their native language, right?" He turned his head to Sirius.

"Of course I did! I thought of everything before we fly out there!" The last living Marauder said as he puffed out his chest proudly. "We leave tomorrow morning!"

"Tomorrow morning?! Why didn't you tell me a week ago or so?! I still need to pack my stuff and Teddy's stuff!" Harry exclaimed as he carefully ran to his room so he can start packing.

"… Well I guess I didn't think of everything…" Siri told himself as he shook his head with the smile still present on his face. He hummed under his breath as he took their cups from the table to the sink to clean them.

Meanwhile in a room in Grimmauld Place, Harry was muttering under his breath, making sure he didn't forget anything as he packed their trunks. He made sure he brought enough clothes for him and Teddy besides they can always buy more when they get there. He wandlessly packed their stuff, trying to remember if he forgot anything else. During the months after the Wizarding War, Hadrian easily got a hold of how to wandlessly do magic which made it easier for him because sometimes he misplaces his wand.

"Teddy, did I forget anything?" Harry asked his kid as he mentally checked off things after wasting about an hour packing. He had clothes, Teddy's toys, Invisibility Cloak, his books, his broom, his lucky snitch, and an extra pair of glasses, what else was there? Hadrian shook his head, it doesn't matter if he forgot anything; he could always ask Dobby to get it or floo home. A tapping noise brought Harry's attention towards his window, only to find Hedwig there with a notes tied to her leg.

"Hedwig! Who's the letters from?" He enthusiastically asked as he opened the window for the owl. The snowy white owl hooted as she waited for her owner to take off the notes from her leg. Harry conjured up a snack for his owl as he untied the letters from her and opened the first one.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Guess what, mate?! 'Mione's actually softening on the fact that you're gay! See, I told you I'll make sure she sees sense! Don't worry; soon she'll be able to accept you like how everyone does!  
Anyways, how are you doing? I haven't hung out with you in a while. How are Teddy and Sirius too?  
Being a father treating you well, mate? We should hang out soon; I want to play chess with my brother again!_

 _Give Sirius and Teddy my greetings!_

 _Ron_

Harry's heart was immediately filled with happiness as soon as he finished reading Ron's letter. He couldn't believe that Hermione was so close to accepting him for who he was. It made him joyful that she would actually consider it. He knows how prejudicial the Muggle World is and it was literally beaten into him by his uncle that everything that out of the scope of normality is abnormal. That's why he always found it hard to accept his sexuality or even tell others about it until now that is.

He didn't want to hide anymore. He didn't want to hide who he really was besides he's been doing it for years and he's had enough. He finally had the courage to accept himself, why couldn't others do the same?

Harry risked his life to fight in a war he didn't even want to be a part of. There were so many casualties in the war that it hurt him to think about it especially since the war had left Teddy an orphan much like him. Though this time, he's going to make sure Theodore doesn't grow up the same way he did; in a hateful environment, beaten for being different, called names such as "Freak" just because he wasn't _normal_ in the eyes of his relatives. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind before opening the next letter.

 _Dear Little Brother,_

 _We heard from Siri that all of you are about to leave England tomorrow morning, of course we aren't going to stop you or anything. Though, we would like it if you would hang out with us today one last time before you leave for Japan! You can even take little Teddy or Sirius!  
We wouldn't mind hanging out with all of you before you guys leave even though you already know we are going to visit you guys in your new home. Write us back a letter if you want to and what time! Just meet us at our store so we can close it just for our little brother who also helped us start our dream  
store!_

 _Gred and Forge_

Hadrian quickly wrote a corresponding letter to his twin brothers telling them that they'll meet the redhead twins sometime in the afternoon since it was a shorter note than what he was going to write to Ron.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I'm glad that Hermione's somewhat finally accepting me; you don't know how much that makes me happy! Padfoot, Teddy, and I are all doing well but I do have to tell you something.  
Early tomorrow morning, the three of us are going to be leaving to go to Japan and we are staying there. We are going to have a new start for our lives besides I'm tired of being only the Golden Boy to  
everyone here. When we get there, I'll tell you our floo address once we get there so you can visit us so we can play chess but I have no doubts that you'll win again. I'm not quite sure with the information yet but we'll be living in a Muggle neighborhood there. Also, fatherhood isn't that bad! Teddy is just a little bundle of joy and when will I have nieces and nephews from you?_

 _Harry_

"Give them my letters, will you?" He asked his owl which made Hedwig hoot in reply before flying out of the open window.

"Alright Teddy bear, time to get the both of us cleaned so we can go hang out with your Uncle Fred and Uncle George!" Harry exclaimed as he lifted up his baby from the crib and walked to the bathroom, deciding he'll ask Sirius if he wants to go with them after they go themselves cleaned up.

 **End of Chapter One**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hallo everyone, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter One of Moving On! Would you like to know the pairings that I intend to do or would you guys want it to be a surprise? Constructive criticism is welcome here but flames are not!


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving On**

 **Rating:** Rated T for now but may change to Rated M in the near future. **  
Warnings:** Slash, Triad Relationship(s), Fred Weasley is Alive, Sirius Black is Alive, Hedwig is Alive, Dobby is Alive, Severus Snape is Alive.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the _Harry Potter_ series or the anime, _Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Previously**

"Give them my letters, will you?" He asked his owl which made Hedwig hoot in reply before flying out of the open window.

"Alright Teddy bear, time to get the both of us cleaned so we can go hang out with your Uncle Fred and Uncle George!" Harry exclaimed as he lifted up his baby from the crib and walked to the bathroom, deciding he'll ask Sirius if he wants to go with them after they go themselves cleaned up.

 **End of Chapter One**

…

 **Chapter Two**

 **Point of View: Third Person**

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" Were the first words that Harry and Teddy heard as they entered the joke shop. The Weasley twins immediately recognized the black bird's nest that their friend calls his hair and approached him and his kid.

"Hey Harry!" Fred and George greeted their youngest brother in all but blood before cooing at the few months old baby.

"Where's Sirius?" George asked as he looked around, only to see their fellow prankster was nowhere to be found.

"Sirius went to go to say his farewell to Severus and Lucius that's why he wasn't able to come today." Harry informed them while he had a little body in his arms, cradling the boy.

Narcissa Malfoy had unfortunately met her untimely death during the war which left Lucius Malfoy a widower and Draconis (Draco) without a mother. Even though Lucius and Narcissa were married, they both knew there would be no deep feelings such as love that would be involved. Their marriage was only for political reasons, not to mention it was an arranged marriage. The only time they had been intimate with one another was the night of their marriage when they had conceive Draco, the Malfoy Heir.

After that night, they found no reason to bed each other once again since they had already provided an heir so that the Malfoy line could continue on. They didn't have the feelings that a couple may inhibit but that didn't mean they didn't care for one another. They did, much like best friends do.

Behind the political scene, Lucius and Severus were lovers which Narcissa and Draco quickly learned to accept. Severus Snape made the aristocrat quite happy and now that the marriage was null and void because of Narcissa's death, they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. The late Lady Malfoy did pressure her husband and his lover to come out as she'll willingly sign the divorce papers but Severus did not want to be thought of as a home wrecker.

During the past months, Severus and Sirius had buried their childhood rivalry, becoming quite acquainted with one another. The Marauder actually enjoyed the company of both Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, who is now officially Severus Malfoy.

"Oh well, that's alright!" The twins said simultaneously while they announced to everyone in the store that they were closing for the day. Soon enough, the store was empty except for four people.

"Why don't-" Fred started a sentence.

"-we go to the-" Only to have George continue it.

"-Leaky Cauldron?" Both of the twins asked together to their friend. Harry stared at his child, not really wanting Teddy to be in that kind of environment.

"Don't worry little brother! Gred and I got us a private room in the back just for the four of us so Teddy bear will be safe!" One of the twins spoke up, answering the unasked question that was lingering in Harry's mind.

"Alright… But if Teddy's not safe, we're leaving as soon as possible and I'm hexing you two." He spoke as he narrowed his eyes at them. He adjusted the diaper bag on his shoulder, making sure it doesn't fall before making his way out the door of the joke store. Fred and George stared at one another before shrugging their shoulders and following their friend with wide grins on their faces as they both placed their arm around Harry's shoulders.

They soon arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. The three of them greeted Tom before heading to the back in one of the private rooms. As soon as they got settled down, they ordered their food; Harry asked for a steak and kidney pie while Fred ordered roast hog and George wanted game pie. Tea was their choice of beverage whilst they are there because they do not want to order any alcoholic drink in the presence of the baby.

"The food will be on us; a little going away present for you!" George said with a smile as he held a finger over Teddy's face, who tried to grab it with his small hands. A pout was forming on his face as he realized he couldn't. George, having a heart, finally gave in and gave his finger to Teddy, whom let out a loud squeal when he held the finger with both of his hands.

"We'll also be going to Magical Menagerie for Teddy to find a pet. Maybe you could find a companion for yourself too! Afterwards, we are visiting Scribbulus Writing Implements to make sure you are packed up with parchment so you can write to us!" Fred continued to inform Harry of their plan for today.

"But I can pay! I don't want you guys paying for my stuff!" Harry exclaimed as their food arrived.

"Little brother, the whole point of today is for us to treat you out before you leave us!" George replied after taking his finger away from his nephew and he took a bite of his game pie. Harry grumbled under his breath.

He didn't like people paying for him when he has more than enough money to spend seeing that he's the Potter, Black, and Slytherin Heir since the last heir, Tom Marvolo Riddle, had died. It turned out being Parselmouth was hereditary and in by no means was the result of the Horcrux inside of Harry at the time as Dumbledore told him.

"… Fine…" The hero of the Wizarding World muttered under his breath. He aided Teddy to sit up on his lap while he kept one arm gently around him so he won't fall. He shoved a spoonful of pie in his mouth, still not happy that the twins were paying for him.

The twins shook their head at the antics of the black haired teenager as they started feeding their hungry stomachs. The three of them had small talks while they were eating, catching each other up on whatever the other had missed out on. Though, during the middle of their conversation, Teddy had gotten hungry and Harry started feeding him carrot purée which he had packed before they had left and had cast a preservation charm on all of the edibles he had for his baby boy. "Let's go to-" "- Scribbulus Writing Implements!" Harry nodded his head, seeing that he was already done feeding and burping Theodore. He was positive that his baby will soon fall asleep after he got fed. The twins helped the new father pack up his stuff and left the pub after paying their bill. The trip to quills and parchment store wasn't that long. Harry actually found a self-replenishing ink bottle while Fred and George stacked up on parchment and also bought a black feather quill.

Afterwards, they started their walk to the Magical Menagerie and true enough, Teddy soon fell asleep with his head on Harry's shoulder. Hadrian placed a silencing charm around Theodore so that he wouldn't wake up due to the noise.

"Go look for pets, little brother! Just find us when you're done!" Fred exclaimed as he gave Harry a gentle push further inside Magical Menagerie. Meanwhile, the Boy-Who-Lived grumbled under his breath, still unhappy that the twins were the one paying for his items. Placing that on the back of his mind, he continued to search for a pet in the store.

He hummed under his breath as he continued to search. He stopped in front of a cage full of fluffy custard colored Puffskeins in deep thought, wondering if he should get one for Teddy as a pet. He considered the thought as he saw another cage with a white and brown pup but it had a forked tail. Being the curious person that he is, he approached the cage as the pup barked and wagged it's tail.

'A Crup?' He wondered to himself. The saleswoman approached him before opening her mouth.

"A batch of Crup puppies just came by this morning! This hyper little pup here is the last one of the batch, Mr. Potter! Would you like to take him?" The saleswoman asked with a large smile on her face. After a moment of hesitation, he nodded his head.

"I'll take him and one of the Puffskein, please. Would you also gather what is needed for them?" Harry asked the lady politely.

"Of course, Mr. Potter! Is that all you need?" She asked him which made him shake his head.

"I believe I'll look around some more." He informed her. The saleswoman smiled at him and nodded her head before turning around and doing her job. Hadrian continued his walk, glancing at the caged creatures inside the store. He suddenly halted to a stop, a glass cage catching his interest. He approached the cage and looked closely inside of it.

"A miniature dragon?" He whispered to himself. It seems as if Magical Menagerie are obtaining more and new creatures to sell since the last time he came here. The small red dragon is a Chinese Fireball. The exact same breed of dragon Viktor Krum had to face during the Triwizard Tournament.

 _§ Hello there… §_ Harry whispered to the miniscule scarlet dragon. As far as he knows, Parseltongue is closely related to the language of the dragons, Dovahzul. Hopefully, he'll be able to understand the Chinese Fireball with the miniscule amount of knowledge he had learned about Dovahzul. The small beast's head snapped towards his direction and slowly made his way towards the glass that was separating him and Harry.

 _§ Vith tinvaakin? §_ The dragon spoke with curiosity lingering in the depths of his bright eyes. The savior tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. **(Translation: § Vith tinvaakin? § - § A serpent speaker? §)**

 _§ May you say that again a little slower? §_ Hadrian asked.

 _§ You are… a… vit- serpent sp-speaker? §_ The scarlet dragon hissed out in a slow manner which made the unruly haired teenager smile at the effort the scaly creature made.

 _§ Geh… Would you mind if I take you home with me? §_ **(Translation: § Geh… § - § Yes…** **§)**

 _§ … Geh… I would… be hon-honored to… §_ The small creature spoke carefully and slowly. Harry gained a wide grin on his face as he carefully supported Theodore with one hand and opened the lid of the cage with the other. The Chinese Fireball flew out of the cage and landed on Hadrian's head. The teenager walked towards saleswoman, who waved at him from the front of the store.

"Have you found everything you need, Mr. Potter?" She asked as she presented to him a cage which contained the puppy and another small cage for the Puffskein while beside the cages was a bag that contained everything the two creatures needed.

"Yes, I have. May I also purchase this Chinese Fireball?" He asked, indicating to the already sleeping dragon on the top of his head.

"Of course!" She exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. "There is not a lot of stuff you need for him. He mostly eats meat, favors pigs though."

"Thank you, madam." Hadrian stated with a smile though before he could pay for his stuff, hands were suddenly on his shoulder.

"Little brother! We are the ones that are going to pay for your stuff so don't even think about it!" The twins exclaimed from behind him. Hadrian scowled when he was reminded of that fact. George gently pushed Harry away from the counter so that he and Fred could pay for _his_ stuff. A pout emerged from the short teen as he walked out of the store with a huff. _He_ could have paid for _his_ stuff, seeing as he had more than enough money for it but the same could be said for the twins with the successful business they are running.

His pouting was interrupted by a small yawn. He turned his head to his adorable son before taking off the silencing charm that was around his baby.

"Hello Teddy bear, did you have a good nap?" Hadrian asked his child and then proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek which made the child giggle in response.

"Your uncle Fred and uncle George are bullying me, they are so terrible aren't they?" Harry whispered to Teddy's ear, knowing the redheaded twins were walking out of the store. "You'll protect me from them, won't you, my little bear?"

"Harry! Don't tell Teddy bear such lies!" Fred exclaimed as he hurried over to the father and son, gently placed the puppy and Puffskein cage down before taking Teddy away from his father. George soon reached them and shook his head. Before leaving the store, he already shrunk all of the stuff and placed it in his pockets.

"I was telling the truth! You two are bullying me by not letting me buy my stuff." Harry explained.

"Harry,-"

"-that doesn't-"

"-even make-"

"-sense." The Weasley twins replied to their benefactor simultaneously with a blank face, making the other flush under their gazes.

"S-shut up!" The savior exclaimed with a red face and then turned away from all of them to prevent further embarrassment from happening. Without the Boy-Who-Lived seeing, Fred and George shared a smirk with one another before chuckling under their breaths. Their chuckles were not audible for Harry to hear simply because Theodore's babbling covered them.

"A-anyways," Hadrian cleared his throat before facing his son and the fiendish twins once again. "Would you two want to stay at our place until we leave tomorrow morning?"

"Of course! We want to spend some time with Siri too before he leaves." George spoke with a grin on his face while Fred excitedly nodded his head in response.

"Well if there's nothing else that you two might need from Diagon Alley, we can all floo back to Grimmauld Place." The bespectacled teenager informed them. He would apparated them instead but Teddy was still far too young to travel in that way and might also be splinched along the way.

"Well, let's go!"

Arriving in 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry immediately opened the cages of the Crup puppy and Puffskein. Afterwards, he unshrunk the items they had bought and packed them in a bag in hopes of not forgetting about them early in the morning. On the other hand, he placed Theodore on the carpeted floor of the living room and watched how the young child glanced around his surroundings with interest. Knowing that Teddy is safe and the house elves are keeping a close eye on him even without being present, Hadrian walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll make tea, make yourselves comfortable!" He yelled out from the kitchen to the twins who were keeping his son entertained with funny faces and baby noises. He hummed under his breath as he placed the kettle on the stove to heat up the water for the tea before going back to his guests and child.

He smiled when he saw his little bear giggling and laughing at the faces his uncles are making. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to miss seeing the twins every single day and of course his other friends as well. Seeing that he was going to soon start muggle school in another country, he was sure to be busy and will not have the time in the world to spend much time with his friends now. A small frown appeared on his face unconsciously as he thought about this new development his life will have when he moves.

Without his knowledge, his two fiendish brothers and son abruptly stopped their laughter and fun as soon as the three noticed Hadrian's frown, no matter how miniscule it is. The three of them did not like the idea of Harry being sad, seeing as how the twins knew all the hardships and suffering he endured for more than half his life. On the other hand, young Teddy bear did not like seeing anyone sad for that matter especially his young adoptive father who always sported a bright smile on his face.

"Harry?" One of the twins, George, asked the dazing man which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ah! I should probably make the tea!" Harry gasped out as he heard the kettle screeching from the kitchen, his thoughts from before immediately vanishing but not in the minds of two specific people that intently stared after him.

Fred and George Weasley have always been together for as long as they could remember. Together, they learned the joys of pranking and how it brought life and laughter to a person when they are having a terrible day. That was the main reason why they adored pranking and why they specifically opened a shop for it. That was their passion. To make someone laugh or happy with the use of pranking items. Not only will it make someone happy but it was also a blast to participate and be a part of it.

The frown, however, on their brother's face was not something they liked seeing at all after the hardships he has gone through. The two would persuade him and Siri to stay back and stay in the Wizarding World but they knew better. It would be the best for all of them to move on to another place where they will not be bombarded by reporters and may continue living without worrying about Theodore's future since he is the son of the one and only Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated-You-Know-Who.

 **End of Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hallo everyone! Please forgive me for taking so long to update the second chapter of Moving On! I sincerely apologize… Writer's block, school work, and so many has occupied my thoughts and I completely forgot to update. I hope you guys forgive me and enjoy this chapter! Also, thank you for the reviews, favorites on the story, and follows on this story.

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **TamashinoSuzume -** I agree that the romance should be slow considering the circumstances he is in and it will be. I do not want to rush into it because it won't make sense. Once again, thank you and I appreciate the review and if you ever see any mistakes or errors within my story, don't hesitate to tell me.

 **Silvermane1** \- As of right now, I have no knowledge about how I can describe the Japanese Wizarding World and their creatures but I will research and see what I can do because I do want to include their Wizarding World as a part of this story. Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy this story!

 **hamiine5647 -** The pairing for Harry will still remain anonymous as of right now so you'll just have to use your imagination on who he will be with!

 **tamashiyuki** , **jgood27** , **geetac** , **HpPjGg** , **EnderVale3264** , **Guest** , and **VIP** (Guest) **-** I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you'll forgive me and continue reading my story. As I told **hamiine5647** , the pairing is still anonymous but as the story progresses there'll be hints and clues on who he will be with! I hope you'll be patient with me. Also, thank you for the reviews!

 **Brooke** (Guest) **-** Thank you for the review! Sorry I took so long to update! As of right now, Severus will not be appearing anytime soon but I'm working on it!

 **FlopsyTheStingyDingo** and **Myra the Dovahkiin** \- I really am sorry for the long and overdue update. It's just I was not sure if I wanted to continue this story but as of right now I will continue it and if my mind changes, I'll let everyone know. Sorry.

 **Elfin69 -** I hope for the same with Hermione but we'll just have to see how the story goes. I already have the pairing for Harry in mind so please just be patient with me!

 **justaislinn -** The pairing will be kept as a surprise but there'll be clues as to who Harry will be with. I'm sorry that it felt rushed, I didn't mean to, but please tell me what you think about this chapter! As for Hermione, as the chapters go on, there'll be a reason as to why Hermione is homophobic. On the other hand, in this story, Ron is more open minded than he is in the books and the movies. Please keep that in mind. Also, since Sirius being alive makes you a bit confused, I might write a small flashback to that event in one of the chapters. Thank you for your thoughts about this story, I really appreciate it! Please keep telling me what you have in mind.


End file.
